During engine starts in a hybrid vehicle it may be difficult to match the speed of the engine with the speed of the electric machine. Matching the engine speed with the speed of the electric machine may prevent driveline disturbances as the engine is connected to the driveline. The speed of the engine may need to be reduced during engine starts, requiring spark retardation.